Happy Christmas!
by rumiko-serenity
Summary: The Christmas season is here and Natsumi plans a celebration with the Get Backers and their friends. Would it be successful or full of chaos? Read and find out.


Hi! Just some random fic I wrote in relevance to the Christmas season...well, out of boredom and sadness that is…why? Because Get backers has ended…(sa mga pinoy…tapos na ba talaga yung GB? Bitin naman kung yun na yung katapusan…huhuhu)

Anyways, enjoy reading…

Disclaimer: Don't own Get Backers.

**oOoOo**

"Hn…what's this? Snow?...stupid me, how can I forget that winter season is here?" Natsumi said talking to herself.

"Hey there Natsumi!" A girl with short dark green hair greeted.

"Huh? Ohayo, Himiko-san!" Natsumi greeted back.

"Are you heading to Honky Tonk?" Himiko asked.

"Yup! I just did some grocery and now I'm heading there. What about you?"

"Well, I've got nothing to do since no one needs my service at present…I guess I could pay some visit."

"That's great! I'm sure the Get Backers would be happy to see you." Natsumi said cheerfully.

"Like they wanted to see me" Himiko answered back.

"Of course they do, well I think especially Ginji…" Natsumi replied, trying to hide the obvious tone of sadness in her voice.

"What?...Do you really think that Ginji and I have something going on?" Himiko asked rather bluntly. Natsumi nodded but she was quite uncertain.

"Sheesh…once and for all I wanted to make it clear that we **don't** have any relationship. The whole thing you saw in the hospital was all a big mistake. If you want you can ask Ginji himself." Himiko explained.

"Well, I think there's no need…taking it from your words."

"Really? So you believe me now?"

"Uh-huh"

"Great! I just felt like a fishbone has been removed from my throat."

Natsumi giggled. For some reason, she also felt quite relieved after hearing those words from Himiko. She can't help but smile and show her happiness.

Unfortunately for her, someone took a great notice of it.

"Well, you seem quite happy today, aren't you Natsumi? Did you just receive a gift from someone special? Or are you having a date this coming Christmas eve?" Hevn teased.

"Huh? What do you mean Hevn?" Natsumi asked innocently as she tries to hide a blush.

"C'mon Natsumi you can tell me everything and I can help you with your plans."

"There's nothing to tell Hevn, and I've got no plans this Christmas except for the simple celebration I'm planning to set up…"

"What?! A celebration? Are we invited? Would there be some food?" A voice had just erupted from somewhere in the vicinity.

"Oh…Hi Ginji! Hi Ban!" greeted Natsumi.

"As always, Ginji…your sense of hearing seems to get stronger when such things are being talked about." said Hevn. "And I guess it isn't **just** you who can't resist the cooking of dear Natsumi…" she added.

Ban cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me, am I the person you're referring to? Because if you were then I'm saying that your terribly wrong."

"Who knows? I didn't mention any name and besides it is in fact true that each of us here loves Natsumi's cooking, isn't that right, Ban?" Hevn taunted.

"Whatever…let's get outta here before I lose my patience Ginji!" Natsumi and Himiko can't help but giggle at Ban's reaction while Hevn smirked at her triumph.

"But Ban-chan…there's nothing to do this Christmas and we don't have any money to buy our own food" Ginji reasoned out.

"Shut up Ginji! If it isn't for your own faults and laziness then we wouldn't be having a less-than-merry-Christmas this year!" Ban yelled.

"But Ban…" Ginji said pleadingly with those puppy dog's eyes.

"C'mon Ban…don't be too harsh on poor Ginji"

"Hmph…let's go Ginji! We still have to look for clients!" Ban said turning his back to them.

"Now? Out on this snow?" Ginji asked trying to persuade Ban again to stay.

"Of course do I still have to drag you all the way out?" Ban bellowed.

"Heck, Ban! What's wrong with you? Why do you have a sudden attitude like **The Grinch's**?" Himiko asked irritatingly.

"Hell, nothing's wrong with me Himiko. This is something about the Get Backers we're dealing with and that means you have to get off your nose from our own business. Is that clear?..and by the way, don't ever again compare me to someone I don't even know."

"Fine! Whatever…I was just concerned and here you are with that frreakin' attitude of yours!" Himiko yelled back.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"C'mon don't start up a fight with Himiko, Ban-chan" Ginji said trying to stop Ban.

"So you mean you're on her side, huh Ginji?" Ban retorted.

"Huh? What?!" Ginji asked confused.

"Would you stop all these havoc and craziness you're causing mr. Ban Mido…Ginji's not taking any side and if this is what you're waiting for all the time then tell them, Natsumi…" Hevn finally said after losing her patience.

"Huh?...oh, okay…well, of course Ban, you and Ginji are both invited to the small celebration I'm setting up this Christmas, after all, it is especially for both of you…"

"Really, Natsumi-chan?"

"Of course, Ginji…"

"There you have it…are you contented now? Is the show over?" Hevn asked

"Whatever" was Ban's only reply.

"Huh? What show? You mean all of this ramblings Ban caused is scripted?" Himiko asked totally puzzled.

"Knowing them? Of course…I knew from the start, but then I was kind of surprised you got a little bit carried away by your acting" Hevn said a-matter-of-factly.

"But I didn't know…" Himiko said feeling quite embarrassed.

"That's okay Himiko, you were a great actress yourself" Ginji said trying to cheer up the poison Lady.

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?"

"Face it Himiko…Ginji and I have a career in acting." Ban said flatly.

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Wait a minute…if all those are just actings, then why didn't you just asked Natsumi directly?"

"Let me answer that…it is because it would take a million years before Ban would lower his pride and accept the fact that he is the one asking the favor." Pore interrupted.

"Say that again and I'll use the evil eye against you…"

(Meanwhile in another part of the café…)

"Natsumi-chan, do you think I was a good actor?"

"Of course Ginji, you did great"

"Uhm…Natsumi, I wanted to ask a favor from you…well, you see…uhm…could I invite my friends to this celebration we're having…But if you don't want then-" He was cut off by Natsumi.

"Of course Ginji…it sure would be more fun with your friends around"

"Really? Yay! I love you a lot Natsumi-chan…you're always so good to me!" Ginji exclaimed cheerfully not knowing that there could be some meaning to what he just said.

"What? Oh that's nothing…" Natsumi replied knowing that it would make Ginji happy.

"_I love you too, Ginji…" _she added after Ginji has gone off.

**oOoOo**

So, was it good? Plotless? Hmm…whatever. Make me reviews and I'll post another chapter. Okay 'nuff said…just push that 'go' button and make me happy…ja ne!

rumiko-serenity


End file.
